


Survival Mode

by MikiSpazz



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas survive a night in the Maze. But it's a very long night with a lot of adrenaline....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inskyecion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inskyecion).



> The night before last, a few friends and I randomly picked a movie to see because the theatre is dead until the holiday season. We picked Maze Runner. Apparently I have to read the books now, because hot damn. 
> 
> Skye challenged me to write this before she picked me up for fabric shopping. It was done in 12 minutes. I can't wait to be Minho at the next convention.

The maze groaned with the echoes of shifting walls and creaking gears, but all Minho could hear was the pounding rush of blood in his ears, his mind racing faster than his heart.

Maze at night  
Stay alert  
Grievers are out  
Grievers = sting, death, dead  
Dead griever  
Killed griever  
Thomas killed griever  
Thom-  
THOMAS

Minho glanced to his left, where Thomas stood panting and staring at his handiwork. It may have been a trick of the dim light, but Minho thought he caught a smirk on those lips between shuddering gasps. He looked back at the wall, where the now dead Griever slowly bled out at their feet.

Thomas did this. Thomas ran into the maze. At night. Thomas ran in and ran away and killed a Griever. Thomas killed a Griever.

Reaching over, Minho grabbed Thomas by the shoulders, and smashed his fist into the side of Thomas’ face.

“You crazy shank!” he hissed, still hushed in the dark.

He pulled back for another punch, but Thomas shoved him back roughly, sending them both scrabbling to the ground.

Minho winced as he fell on top, the sharp jab of an elbow in his side and a knee in his hip painfully apparent. Thomas was bonier than he looked.

But they both froze, the sudden change in stance giving pause to their fight. The pounding in Minho’s ears grew louder, and he surged forward until his lips mashed into Thomas’.

It may have been the adrenaline from escaping death, if only for a moment, but Thomas kissed back, lips working furiously until he was licking his way into Minho’s mouth. He hissed when Minho tugged at his hair, his fingers having found their way wound into it, and Minho decided he liked the sound of it. He tugged it sharply again.

Thomas’ lips had moved from Minho’s mouth to his throat, and his teeth scraped down the skin, soliciting a small whine from Minho.

“You crazy shank,” Minho breathed, his hands frantically trying to touch every inch of Thomas, his hips rocking and the groan from Thomas was enough to tell Minho to roll them again. They were disheveled and half-dressed and limbs were entwined in the dark, reveling in the joys of not being dead.

A distant shriek rattled them to the bone, chilling their hot blooded passion and they snapped back to their predicament. Blinking blankly at each other they scrambled up, Minho adjusting the straps of his harness and Thomas fixing his pants. They glanced at each other sheepishly, unsure of what had really just happened.

“We’re not out of the Maze yet,” Minho muttered, and he began to pad quietly down a path, Thomas following closely.

“But if we make it out alive, I’ll show you how Runners celebrate another day survived.”


End file.
